Siempre, Siempre en mi muerto corazon
by aranxa cullen
Summary: SPOILER AMANECER!. Momentos únicos que experimenta cada cullen con la pequeña Nessie y viceversa. Situado un mes despues del final de amanecer. Primer capi Edward y Nessie.... es mi primer fic, porfi leanlo


**Como ya he dicho antes, soy "nueva" y esta es mi primera historia que publico la verdad, no sé cómo me ha salido, espero que les guste, y me dejen muchos Reviews, la verdad.**

**Bueno lo primero de todo quiero advertirles que esta historia tiene muchos spoilers de amanecer, así que si no te has leído, este 4 libro de stephanie meyer, no te leas este fic.**

**A y por cierto TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA AUTORA DE CREPUSCULO STEPHANIE MEYER, NINGUNO ME PRETENECE**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capi:**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nessie pov**

Estaba en un gran y hermoso prado, todo se veía muy verde, parecía que fuera, como se decía, ¡ a si! Primavera creo que se llamaba. Todo el prado estaba lleno de hermosas flores, de muchos colores, que se movían a la vez que soplaba una pequeña brisa.

¡Todo esto era maravilloso!, me encantaba, porque la verdad me gustaba todo aquello que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, me fascinaba! ¡Es lo más hermoso del mundo!, bueno miento, es lo más hermoso del mundo, después de mi fantástica familia, ellos si que son hermosos y maravillosos, los quiero un montón a todos.

Me senté sobre la fresca hierva, y deje que el viento, me soplara en la cabeza, y así hacia menear mis pequeños rizos color cobre. Me encontraba súper relajada, era como cuando mamá me daba un baño con agua calentita, o como cuando mi papi me tocaba y tarareaba para que me durmiera. Seguía en mi ensoñación cuando de repente abrí los párpados y vi unos grandes ojos carmesí mirándome fijamente, me levante rápidamente, y corrí todo lo que pude con mis pequeñas piernecitas, pero para que nos íbamos a engañar, seguro, no que digo, segurísimo que me cogerían, yo era una niña de un año, aunque con aspecto de cinco, y aunque corría mucho para tener esa edad, mis "cazadores" eran vampiros! , ¿cómo demonios se escapa de un vampiro sádico, que te está persiguiendo, pero lo único que hace es jugar contigo haciéndote creer que tienes alguna posibilidad de escapar? Pues eso era lo que me estaba preguntado yo ahora mismo. Pero bueno como no me quedaba otra, corrí y corrí preguntándome donde estaría mi familia, en estos momentos era cuando más los añoraba. Pero sin dejarse esperar más , una piedra, se cruzo en mi camino, y me hizo tropezar, y caí al suelo, (había que tener en cuenta, quien era mi madre, Bella, que cuando aún era humana, era la persona más torpe y con más mala suerte, como decía mi padre, "era un imán para los peligros", y al parecer, me acaba de dar cuenta, que no solo había heredado de ella el color de sus ojos….) Ya en suelo, gire mi cabeza, para por lo menos ver a mi asesino, y me di una sorpresa, cuando vi que no solo era un vampiro, sino que eran varios!, Todos ellos llevaban túnicas negras, y tenían los ojos rojos sangre. De repente, me percate de que uno de ellos, se acercaba poco a poco a mí, ya estaba, no había sobrevivido ni un mísero y triste año, pero bueno supongo que ese era mi destino, desde que me concibieron.

Este era mi fin…

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, mi respiración era entrecortada, mis rosadas mejillas, estaban empapadas por las lágrimas que desprendían mis ojos, y mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, (así creo que se dice). Intente tranquilizarme al ver que todo era un sueño, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, ahora no estaba en ese prado, ahora estaba en…, ¡Eh! Espera, ¿dónde estaba? Esta no era mi habitación… umn…. ¡ah!! Ya me acuerdo, estoy en mi habitación, pero en la de la casa de mis abuelos, toma es verdad, mis dos tías habían "secuestrado" a mi mami, para un día de compras en ¿Paris puede ser?, si cada vez se van más lejos, pobre mami, la compadezco, menos mal, que en esta ocasión a mi no me llevaron. Luego mis titos emmet y jasper, creo que se habían ido a no sé que, por no sé que apuesta, la verdad, a veces se comportan como verdaderos niños de tres años, y luego mi abuelito se había ido al hospital a cuidar enfermos, y mi abuelita había ido a ver como estaba y a estar un poco con el, porque llevaba muchos tiempo en el hospital, porque había ocurrido algo, que no me habían dicho, así que estaba sola en casa con mi papi, ¡eh!, un momento, si estaba con mi papa, ¿Por qué no había venido con migo a ver que me pasaba? ¿me habían dejado sola?, en otras ocasiones me hubiera dado igual, pero ahora, ahora mismo no!, estaba aterrada, pero entonces, me di cuenta que se oía una música de fondo ¡ah!¡claro! no era que mi papa se hubiera ido, ¡era que estaba tocando el piano, y por eso no se daba cuenta!, así que claramente decidí bajar, con él, ya que él es mi papi, y la persona que más quiero junto mama.

Con cuidado me baje de la gran cama, y me limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos, para que no se asustara, pero era inútil, estas seguían cayendo por lo asustada que estaba, mira el lado positivo, por lo menos mis latidos y mi respiración se han vuelto "normales", ahora mismo debería parecer un tomatito lloroso, porque sentía mis mejillas arder. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras , con cuidado y baje por ellas, me dirigí al sitio donde estaba mi papá tocando el piano.

-¿Papi?-dije con voz pastosa, y con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¡NESSIE!, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-dijo todo preocupado mientras 1que se dirigía hacia mi con velocidad vampírica y me cogía entre sus brazos.

Yo lo agradecí y le abracé muy fuerte, y como no tenía palabras, le puse mi manita sobre su mejilla para mostrarle todo, aunque sabía que él podía leer mi mente, pero bueno, lo prefería así. Termine de "mostrarle" todo y entonces el me dijo:

-oh! Nessie cariño, tranquila mi amor, ha sido solo una pesadilla

-Ya lo sé papi, pero ha sido horrible!- dije mientras nuevas lágrimas se desprendían de mis llorosos ojos

Mi papá me abrazo más fuerte y me siguió consolándome, "tranquila" me decía "ya todo a pasado", "no te va a pasar nada" "yo te protegeré siempre, y lo sabes". Pasamos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que ya no caían lágrimas de mis ojitos, el me secó la última y me dijo:

-¿Quieres que vallamos al piano y te toque algo?

En mi cara se formo una gran sonrisa y sin pensarlo mas grite

-SI!!!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (y cuando lo digo así es porque eso es lo que tardo), estaba sobre el regazo de mi papa, mientras que este pasaba sus manos sobre las teclas y formaba una hermosa y relajante melodía. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando, al darse cuenta mi papi, dejó de tocar y me llevo en brazos hasta mi camita, me deposito ahí, y me arropo, y me dijo:

-duerme mi princesita

-¡No quiero papi, tendré pesadillas!- le dije

-shuss, yo velaré tus sueños mi niña, y no dejaré que nada te ocurra

-te quiero papi

-y yo también cariño, y yo también

Y poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba tararear a mi papi, mi canción, porque esa canción que se había inventado esa noche era mía solo para mí….

**Edward pov**

Me encontraba, en casa de mis "padres" y de mis "hermanos", estaba solo con mi niña, ya que Alice y Rose, se habían llevado a Bella de compras a París, si ha Paris, pobre Bella, estaría sufriendo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, prefiero enfrentarme a un grupo de vampiros sádicos, que a mis hermanas, sería muchísimo peor, espero que Bella nunca sea como ellas la verdad. Jasper y Emment se habían ido a una montaña, para hacer una apuesta, me propusieron ir, pero les dije que no ya que tenía que cuidar de Nessie, aunque Esme se mostro voluntaria le dije que no, para que se pudiera ir a hacerle compañía a Carlisle, ya que este estaba muy liado, por un accidente que había ocurrido, además las apuestas de estos dos me daban miedo, como pensaba a veces Nessie, que no sabía quién era más mayor, ella, o ellos, jeje mi preciosa niñita, la acababa de acostar y se había quedado profundamente dormida, asi que decidí tocar un poco el piano para pasar el rato. Estuve tocando durante no se cuanto tiempo, y hubiera seguido, pero una voz familiar me interrumpió:

-¿Papi?-dijo mi niña con voz asustada y lagrimas en los ojos.

No lo pude evitar, estaba súper preocupado _¿Qué le pasaba a mi niña? ¿Se había hecho daño? ¿Por qué lloraba? _Y corriendo a velocidad vampírica, me acerque, la abracé mientras le preguntaba alarmado:

-¡NESSIE!, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

Al preguntarle, mi niña me abrazó más fuerte (lo que me preocupo aun más si era posible), y me puso la mano en la mejilla para mostrarme lo que le pasaba. Oh! Mi pobre niña, había tenido una pesadilla con los asquerosos de los Vulturi, y por eso estaba tan asustada, esos cerdos, habían creado un trauma a mi niñita, o pobrecita. Como veía que seguía asustada, cuando me "mostro" todo, le dije para tranquilizarla:

-oh! Nessie cariño, tranquila mi amor, ha sido solo una pesadilla.

-Ya lo sé papi, pero ha sido horrible!- Dijo mi pequeña, mientras nueva lágrimas se le resbalaban por sus ahora rosadas mejillas.

Verla así me estaba destrozando, así que decidí abrazarla más fuerte, y seguí diciéndole palabras de consuelo durante un gran tiempo, poco a poco sus lagrimas fueron desapareciendo, y entonces se me ocurrió una idea para animarla, y quitándole la última lágrima le dije:

-¿Quieres que vallamos al piano y te toque algo?

En su cara se formo una gran sonrisa y grito fuertemente

-SI!!!

En un segundo, estaba sentado enfrente del piano, con Nessie en mi pierna, así que poco a poco mis manos se desplazaron a una gran velocidad sobre las teclas, creando una hermosísima melodía, que no había tocado en la vida, y entonces supe que esta era la canción de mi hija, la canción de Nessie. Seguí creando música para mi pequeña durante un buen tiempo hasta que note que a mi niña se le cerraban los ojos, así que con cuidado me deslice por el piso hasta subir arriba, y al llegar a su habitación la dejé sobre la cama y la arropé.

-duerme mi princesita- le dije suavemente

-¡No quiero papi, tendré pesadillas!- me contestó

-shuss, yo velaré tus sueños mi niña, y no dejaré que nada te ocurra-Le respondí

-te quiero papi

-y yo también cariño, y yo también

Y poco a poco, sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras yo le tarareaba su canción que había compuesto minutos antes, y esta vez, no me separe de ella en toda la noche, para cumplir mi promesa de velar sus sueños.

**Narrador pov**

Y esa noche, Nessie tuvo los sueños más bonitos que había tenido nunca, soñando con sus seres más queridos, con sus abuelos, con sus tíos, con su mama, y sobre todo, con su maravilloso papá.

**Bueno, pues esto es el primer capi, ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí**

**Por favor dejen Reviews, y acepto criticas sugerencias…. Etc.**

**Si os a gustado, por favor dejas comentarios, porque entonces continuare con el fic, con otro Cullen**

**BESIKOS!!!**


End file.
